Winx Club - Episode 304
'The Mirror of Truth '''is the fourth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Summary When the Winx reach the ice caves (after defeating the terrible weather and gryphons) they come across the Guardians of the mirror of truth, who tell Stella she must go out and find the mirror of truth if she is to turn back to normal. So the Winx split up to go find it. Stella goes out and searches for it, and stumbles across it. Brandon soon joins the frustrated Stella who's under the impression that Brandon can't see how she really looks. Brandon then confesses that he could all along see how she really looked. They share a deep conversation and embraces each other. Then Brandon gives Stella the present, the present he gave to her at her princess ball. Knowing now that Brandon loved her even as a monster, the mirror of truth turns mon-Stella back in to Stella. The Guardians congratulated the Fairy of the Sun and the Moon, and with that they headed back to Alfea. Upon returing to Alfea they soon catch up with Aisha, who tells them that, a wizard called Valtor has taken over Andros and has put a dark spell on the mermaids. The Winx then set a plan to go to Andros and stop Valtor Major Events *Mon-Stella turns back into Stella. *The new school year starts. This is the Winx's last year at Alfea *Nova arrives at Alfea. *Nova informs Stella of the new royal hierarchy. *Galatea arrives at Alfea and makes friends with Musa. *Layla tells the girls about Valtor. Debuts *Ice Spirits *Nova *Galatea *Layla's Father Characters *Bloom *Flora *Stella/Mon-Stella *Aisha *Musa *Tecna *Miss Faragonda *Sky *Brandon *Riven *Timmy *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff *Valtor *Teredor *Nova *Galatea *Ice Spirits Trivia *This is the final appearance of Mon-Stella and Knut 4kids Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline = Bloom Christina Rodriguez = Stella Kerry Williams = Flora Dan Green = Sky, Ice Spirit Frank Frankson = Brandon Michael Sinterniklaas = Riven Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Digit Vashty Mompoint = Layla Sebastian Arcelus = Timmy Rebecca Soler = Tecna Bella Hudson = Galatea Nick Voice Actors *Jim Cummings = Ice Spirit *Molly C. Quinn = Bloom *Amy Gross = Stella *Alejandra Reynoso = Flora *Morgan Decker = Tenca *Romi Dames = Musa *Keke Palmer = Aisha *Unknown = Icy *Jennifer Cody = Darcy *Kimberly Brooks = Stormy *Joshua Keaton = Valtor *Unknown = Chimera *Matt Shively = Sky *Adam Gregory = Brandon *Sam Riegel = Riven *Charlie Schattler = Timmy *David Faustino = Helia *Dee Bradley Baker = Kiko *Unknown = Lockette *Unknown = Amore *Unknown = Chatta *Georgina Cordova = Digit *Unknwon = Tune *Georgina Cordova = Piff *Unknown = Glim *Unknown = Zing *Hynden Welch = Mermaid Summoner from Andros Quotes ''"Yeah I can't wait until- Uh oh, tomorrow's the first day of classes." '''Musa '''after Stella turns back to normal. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 3 Category:4kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon